Data collection and control systems are increasingly being used across a spectrum of applications to monitor and/or control various spaces, facilities, and/or processes. These systems can take advantage of a wide variety of peripheral devices to facilitate various monitoring and control operations. While having a large variety of different types of peripheral devices can improve the functionality and flexibility of these control systems, it can increase the complexity of installing and configuring such systems in their operational environments.